The Scarf Man
by Medic Author
Summary: AU - Fourth Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The Doctor lands in Cardiff, England and helps a lost girl find her mother...


_The Angel in the Night_

* * *

The Tardis materialized with a wheezing sound.

The Doctor stepped out into a small alley at nighttime, the moon shining gently down.

"Ah...Cardiff, England in...oh...the early twenty-first century! Wonderful time..." he thought to himself out-loud. "Although I wanted to test the Tardis`s multiverse-traveling ability..."

The Doctor looked around.

A small rainstorm that had passed by, leaving the city almost empty.

The Doctor stepped across the streets for a minute, enjoying the quietness of the city. Then he heard something near him: the sound of a child crying. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and listened closely. The crying was coming from a passing alley. He ran to investigate and came upon a small, light-brown haired young girl leaning against the alley wall, shivering.

"Hey...are you okay?" The Doctor asked gently.

The girl looked up and backed away.

"...I`m the Doctor...what`s your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Mommy told me to never talk to strangers." the girl said in a light German accent.

"Ah, I`m not a stranger anymore since I told you my name, eh?" the Doctor responded, taking off his sunglasses.

The girl stopped crying and looked at the Doctor for a moment. "Doctor is a weird name. Doctor who?" she asked.

"Doctor who indeed." the Doctor responded, smiling at the question.

The girl stared at the Doctor for a second, then ran forwards and punched the Doctor in the stomach.

"Oi, what did you do that for!?" the Doctor exclaimed.

The girl was scared of the Doctor`s outburst, backed away in fear and started to cry again. "Go away!"

"Hey, it`s okay! I`ll help you find Mommy!" the Doctor spoke calmly. "There." he unwrapped his scarf around. "Aren`t you a little cold?" He stepped forward and placed the scarf around the girl`s neck.

The girl stopped crying again. "I`m not cold, I`m sad."

"Ah then good evening, Sad.

The girl smiled a little. "My name`s not Sad, its Virginia Silber."

"That`s a special and beautiful name, Virginia."

"Thank you...your name is special too, Doctor Who." the girl replied.

"Hey, my name`s the Doctor, not Doctor Who!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You told me it was...can we go find Mommy yet?"

"Ah sure, I only have to get my mommy-finding gadget out," the Doctor said as he brandished his sonic screwdriver.

"What is that?"

"This? My mommy-finder." the Doctor answered, pointing the screwdriver at Virginia and scanning her life-signature information. "I`ve scanned your genetic code and set the sonic to detect any close biological material within the city. We should find your mommy within a minute!"

The girl smiled. "You`re weird."

"Yes, we are all weird in our own special ways, only I`m eccentric. Tally-ho!" the Doctor and the girl stepped out of the alley.

"Virginia, tell me a little about yourself, anything about yourself." the Doctor said as they started walking.

"I`m seven years old, I live in Cardiff, and my mommy and daddy are imm-e-grents from Germany." Virginia declared.

"Ah, Germany! I love that country,...Ich bin ein Berliner!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The girl smiled. "You`re nice. Mommy told me nice people are like guardians. They would protect you from anything...what is that?"

The Doctor stopped walking and look where Virginia was pointing. It was the Tardis. "Oh, it`s...my blue box, the Tardis! I use it as a time machine to travel across the universe."

Virginia looked at the Doctor. "Really!? Can I come with you?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Maybe when you are a little more grown up. Wouldn`t your mommy be be worried about you too?"

The girl looked at little disappointed. "Okay...are we close to Mommy now?"

The Doctor glanced at the reading on his sonic screwdriver. "Your mommy is close, we should almost be finding her!"

The Doctor grabbed Virginia`s hand and they ran past the alley.

A minute later, they came to a street, where they saw a auburn-haired woman talking to a policeman who was trying to calm her down.

"There`s your mommy, Virginia, like you said, am I a guardian or what?"

"Mommy!" Virginia ran forward.

The woman turned around. "Virginia!"

Virginia ran into her mother`s arms. "Mommy, a nice man named Doctor Who helped me when I got lost!"

"Oh? Where is this man?"

"There!" She pointed towards the place where the Doctor was standing, only to see that he was gone. Virginia later realized that the blue scarf that the Doctor gave her had disappeared too with the blue box in the alley.

It was like the Doctor had disappeared into thin air. Yet Virginia knew someday, she would see the Doctor again.

* * *

The Doctor wrapped his blue Gallifreyan scarf around his neck again.

He had secretly taken back the scarf when Virginia was with her mother. This scarf was quite precious to him, as it reminded him of the past of all those times with his grandaughter.

The Doctor closed the Tardis doors and pocketed the keys.

"Whenever shall be off?"

* * *

_To be continued_


End file.
